


Don't Sass the Sass Master

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam made a mistake during an argument with Lucifer. Now he's paying the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Sass the Sass Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontkinkshameme (poisonedcup90)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedcup90/gifts).



“Did I or did I not tell you to leave them alone? I remember telling you to back off!” Sam snapped over his shoulder as the second oldest angel in existence followed behind him into the library. Dean, Cas, and Kevin could probably hear the two of them argue all throughout the bunker, but Sam wasn’t in the mood to care at the moment.

“Do you really want to be living with that tension, Sam? We all know Michael has a stick up his ass. He needs help getting it removed.”

“Ruby is more than capable of dealing with him on her own, Lucifer. Stop making things more difficult. Trapping them in that double demon/angel trap was uncalled for,” Sam replied. He sat down at the table he had his latest job research spread out on, but his irritation with Lucifer had him standing back up. He was too antsy to sit still.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, sitting in a nearby leather chair and sprawling his legs out to take up as much space as possible, knowing it would irritate Sam further.

“When do I ever make things easy for my siblings or my creations?”

“God, you’re such a fucking asshole!” Sam exploded, finally at the end of his rope. Having to reprimand Lucifer almost daily for something he was being a little shit about was wearing Sam out.

“What can I say? We _are_ what we eat,” Lucifer replied with a smirk, keeping his voice low.

Sam sputtered, his face going deep red as he tried to think of something, anything, to snap back. He settled on giving Lucifer a death glare and storming out, ignoring the startled look on Dean’s face as the brothers passed just outside the door.

“Sammy, what’s up with that look?” Dean called after his brother.

“I’m not talking about it!” Sam yelled back. The sound of his bedroom door could be heard slamming a few moments later.

“You have anything to say?” Dean asked with a touch of hesitation as he turned to Lucifer. The smirk was still on the angel’s face.

“You remember that human phrase, we are what we eat?” Lucifer said, his smirk growing into a mischievous grin.

“Yeah…” Dean trailed off. He was wondering why on Earth that phrase would cause that kind of reaction from Sam, but then Dean remembered what Sam had yelled at Lucifer moments before. “No! No! Absolutely fucking not! I do not need to know those details!”

Lucifer exploded into laughter as Dean turned and stormed down the hallway, muttering about needing brain bleach.


End file.
